Je t'ai toujours aimé
by also22
Summary: c'est un petit one shot, qui est sortie de ma tête de folle. j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il est tout triste, et puis j'espère que j'aurais quelque reviews! merci!


**_kikoo tout le monde!_**

_bon je sais que ça fait excessivement longtemps que j'ai pas posté. j'ai eu un gros problème de connection, mais ça y est c'est réparé (enfin j'espère). Et pendant ce gros problème, j'ai eu une idée pour un one shot donc je l'ai écris. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'abandonne pas ma fic 'les maraudeurs voyagent', d'ailleurs un chapitre devrait arriver d'ici demain, si ce n'ai pas ce soir. Comme toujours, rienne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, tout est à JK Rowling, c'est bien dommage!_

**_Sur ce, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et puis bonne lecture!_**

**Je t'ai toujours aimé**

Il était encore tôt quand Drago Malfoy se réveilla. A ses côtés, Hermione dormait paisiblement pelotonnée contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête et la poussa un peu pour pouvoir se lever. Il alla prendre une douche avant de s'habiller et de revenir dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda son amour qui dormait paisiblement. Drago contourna le lit et s'approcha de la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté. Dessus était posé une lettre qui ne s'y trouvait pas la veille. Autrement dit, elle avait été déposée là, la nuit même. Dans une écriture arrondit, les mots 'Pour Drago' y étaient écrit. Il attrapa la lettre tout en s'installant sur le lit. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait être la personne qui l'avait écrit et sans plus attendre, il la décacheta. Il la déplia lentement essayant de trouver qui aurait pu lui écrire et lui déposait la lettre en plein milieu de la nuit. Ne trouvant pas, il commença à lire:

Cher Drago,

Tu as toujours su les sentiments que je ressens pour toi et pourtant tu as toujours voulu les dénigrés, me considérant que comme une simple amie. Peut-être n'as-tu jamais réalisé l'ampleur qu'ils ont sur moi? Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé, et d'ailleurs je t'ai tellement aimé que j'en saigne, et les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage proviennent tout droit de mon cœur.

Bien sûr, je sais que tu n'as jamais ressenti pour moi ce que moi, je ressens pour toi. Et je ne t'en veux pas… Même si mon cœur bat plus vite en ta présence, même si mon cœur rate un battement quand je croise ton regard.

J'aurais tellement aimé que tu m'aimes comme tu aimes Granger. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que malgré toutes les larmes que tu m'as fait versé, je t'aime toujours et je crois bien que ce sera toujours ainsi. J'ai tellement espéré qu'un jour tu me prendrais dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasserais comme tu le fais avec Granger. En fait, j'en ai tellement rêvé que cela me détruit peu à peu. Mais cela tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu ne te rends pas compte que je m'éteints chaque jour parce que tu ne vois qu'elle et que moi je n'existe pas.

Si je le pouvais, je la tuerais pour avoir sa place mais je n'ai pas envie de voire des larmes sur tes joues, je ne veux pas être la cause de ta peine alors je souffre et je pleure en silence… Tout cela pour te dire que je t'aime mais toi, tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Mais je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, je ne peux plus continuer à te regarder évoluer avec Granger à tes côtés et moi qui te regarde et qui fait tout pour ne pas pleurer… ce n'est plus possible, je n'ai plus goût en rien, je n'ai plus d'espoir car mon seul espoir était que tu me prennes, juste une fois, dans tes bras avec la même douceur que quand tu prends Granger… Je l'envie, je l'envie tellement.

Un jour, on m'a dit que 'quand le cœur s'enflamme, se consume et s'éteint tel une cigarette. Qu'il brûle et meure comme la vie et que comme l'espoir, il disparaît, alors plus rien ne reste de cet être car son cœur est alors déserté de toute joie et de tout espoir, et que la seule issue qu'il reste à cette personne est la mort'. Quand on m'avait dit ces paroles je n'avais pas bien compris, parce que j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre, cette phrase était apparue dans un discours pour me dire que je ne devais jamais être faible. Mais maintenant je comprends… et cela s'applique pour moi. Mon cœur est déserté de joie et d'espoir, puisse que ma seule source de joie et d'espoir fût toi. Je ne serais plus jamais heureuse… en imaginant que je l'ai été un jour.

Drago, il est temps que je te dise que j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours… cette nuit. Tu ne pourras rien y fait et se sera probablement trop tard quand tu découvriras cette lettre, aussi je voudrais te le dire une dernière fois que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Adieu, mon amour même si tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

Pansy Parkinson.

Quand il eut fini de lire cette lettre, une larme s'était échappée de ses yeux. Drago se leva et sortit de la chambre des préfets en chef. Il traversa la salle commune à la hâte et se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où Pansy aurait pu être. Après une réflexion qui dura une dizaine de minutes, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Pansy un jour alors qu'ils était en cinquième année et qu'ils étaient tous les deux en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute de toutes les tours de Poudlard: "Si un jour, je devais me donner la mort, j'aimerais me la donner en sautant de cette tour."

En toute hâte, il se précipita sur les lieux. Quand il arriva, il remarqua que la porte qui menait à la terrasse, était grande ouverte. Il se précipita dehors et regarda tout autour de lui, espérant la trouver, l'horizon était souligné d'un liseré d'or. Mais il n'y avait personne, il commença à regagner l'intérieur de la tour quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête et la trouva là. Elle était assise sur le rebord du rempart et observé le vide. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, ses vêtements étaient froissés et elle tremblait. Il s'approcha et l'appela. Elle ne dit rien comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il l'appela de nouveau mais plus fort. Pansy se retourna brusquement et le vit. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes tout comme ses joies et son visage était tout rouge. Elle détourna la tête et observa le vide qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, Drago reprit:

"Ne fait pas ça, Pansy!"

"Je souffre trop ici! Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi!"

"Mais ce n'est pas une solution, tout va s'arranger," répondit Drago.

"Non! Rien ne s'arrangera parce que je t'aime et t'aimerais éternellement mais toi, tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Au mieux, tu me considéras comme une très bonne amie. Cela me suffit plus et rien ne changera jamais les sentiments que je te porte. Je préfère mourir!"

"S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça," dit Drago tout en s'approchant doucement.

"Je t'aime Drago, au point d'avoir l'impression qu'un étau compresse mon cœur, c'est une douleur inimaginable, elle ne veut pas disparaître et je l'ai trop longtemps supporté, mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour continuer. Maintenant, laisse-moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois."

"Je ne partirais pas, je veux t'aider."

"Et moi je n'ai pas besoins d'aide," dit Pansy en se levant sur le rebord et en se promenant sur la balustrade, cela devait apparemment la soulager car elle fermait les yeux et un petit sourire se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle continuait à se balader sur le rebord du muré, elle dit: "Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de ce que je t'avais dit, elle se stoppa et le regarda avant de continuer, j'adore cet endroit, il m'apaise, c'est pour cela que je t'avais dit que si je devais mourir se serai ici. Mais maintenant il ne me fait plus rien, juste à me sentir un peu mieux, mais cela ne dure plus suffisamment longtemps. Je t'aime Drago et j'espère que tu me pardonneras."

Sans que Drago ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle se laissa tomber en arrière alors que le soleil pointait à la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Il courut jusqu'au rempart en hurlant son prénom mais il était trop tard, elle était déjà tombée. Quand il regarda par-dessus le muré il vit une forme sombre dans l'herbe au pied de la tour, sûrement son corps inerte, les sanglots l'assaillir et il murmura tout bas: "Tu voulais pas me faire souffrir mais tu l'as fait car je te considérais comme une petite sœur."


End file.
